Le Portrait de Draco Malefoy
by Lyraelle
Summary: TRAD.De retour à Poudlard pour refaire sa septième, Draco découvre un miroir qui en montre trop. Cette fiction est TERMINEE l'ajouter à votre liste d'alerte ne vous apportera rien malheureusement...
1. Chapitre 1 : Narcisse

**Titre** : Le portrait de Draco Malefoy**  
Titre original **: The Picture of Draco Malfoy **  
Auteur : Froody** **  
Traductrice** : Lyraelle

**Droit d'auteurs **: la dame anglaise pour les originaux, nous on fait seulement du volontariat :)  
Nombre de chapitres : 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, ma première équipée dans le monde dangereux des Drarry. (NdlT : je dirais que "dangereux" fait référence aux reviewers là ;).

**Notes de la traductrice** : Note 1 : de retour après ma première tentative, avec une histoire complètement différente et peut être un peu plus classique. Je l'ai trouvée mimi, et ça m'a fait rire quand, en visitant la page de Froody, j'ai vu qu'elle lançait un « défi » à quiconque se sentait de la traduire en français (après une première traduction réalisée en espagnol). Relevant le challenge, je vous présente donc _Le portrait de Draco Malefoy, _je vous laisse décider ce que vous en pensez ! (Attention, Froody apprend le français depuis 3 ans, et elle gère... :)  
Note 2 : certaines choses seront exprimées un peu maladroitement, problème de compatibilité avec la version originale^^.

* * *

_Avant de commencer _: L'histoire à suivre se déroule lors de la « huitième » année de nos héros préférés. Lorsque la première scène commence, Draco est assis en tailleur sur le sol. Le passage dans lequel ceci est mentionné est... relativement intraduisible donc je le dis ici (ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne perd qu'une demi-phrase en définitive)._  
_

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Narcisse ? »

Draco tourna la tête si vite qu'il ne n'eut pas assez de temps pour faire disparaître de son visage toute trace de panique avant de rencontrer le regard de Potter. Il sentait la chaleur monter le long de son cou et venir colorer ses joues. C'était bien le moment ! S'il avait pu supplier quelqu'un d'arranger la situation, Draco n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de tomber à genoux. Et au diable son amour propre.

S'il vous plaît, laissez-le garder un semblant de dignité.

« Cela était-il sensé être une insulte à l'égard de ma mère, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux, luttant contre un sentiment de panique de plus en plus fort. _Trouver quelque chose, vite, s'arranger pour commencer une dispute avant qu'il ne remarque..._

Potter eut le culot d'avoir l'air surpris. Le précieux idiot de Gryffondor sembla s'accorder un instant histoire de se remémorer sa dernière question. Lorsque l'illumination finit par lui être accordée, l'ombre d'un sourire lui passa sur les lèvres. _Imbécile._

« Non, même pas. Je m'inquiète simplement de la soudaine résurgence de ta vanité. »

Les mains moites à cause du sang qui courait frénétiquement dans ses veines, Draco se retourna lentement et essaya de croiser son propre regard dans le miroir. Apparemment Potter ne pouvait voir ce que Draco y voyait reflété. _Merci Merlin pour ce petit miracle._ Il était sauf pour le moment.

Tandis que la première vague de panique le quittait peu à peu, Draco repris sa position initiale dans un mouvement faussement assuré mais maintes fois pratiqué. Il lança un regard irrité dans la direction du reflet et fut tout à coup pris d'une légère nausée. Il réfléchit. Rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me trouves devant un miroir. »

Draco ne pu s'en empêcher : il sentit son visage chauffer de façon plus marquée. Il frissonna lorsque le souvenir de son humiliation lui revint en mémoire, son sentiment d'aversion retrouvé, il parvint à se concentrer de nouveau; il était hors de question que Potter soit de nouveau le témoin d'une des crises de larmes de Draco Malefoy. Il cracha une dernière phrase :

« Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ce sujet. »

Mentionner le fiasco ayant eu lieu en sixième année : une idée de génie. Réveiller le sentiment de culpabilité, faire déguerpir Potter à toute vitesse, puis tester une de ces intéressantes techniques tant appréciées par les sorciers samouraï d'autrefois qu'il avait étudiées pendant l'été. Un plan sans failles, vraiment.

« Je crois que tu viens de marquer un point là, Malefoy.

_Surement pas._

-Quoi ? » réussit à articuler Draco.

_Sa voix avait presque paru calme. Impressionnant._

La voix de Potter, quand à elle, semblait soudain s'être rapprochée, bien que Draco eût été sûr de n'avoir entendu aucun bruit de pas se diriger vers lui. Il refusa de se retourner. La situation toute entière était bien trop embarrassante pour être réelle; par conséquence, tout ceci devait donc être un cauchemar. Peut être que si Draco essayait de fermer les yeux et de hurler un bon coup, tout s'arrêterait et disparaitrait, comme avec les rêves dans lesquels il redevenait une fouine. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, mais Potter fut le premier à parler. Typique.

« Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous mettions cet incident derrière nous.

-Cet 'incident' ! s'écria Draco dans un gargouillement, sa mâchoire se décrochant et allant s'écraser aux alentours de ses genoux. Il garda les yeux fermés.  
-Tu m'as presque tué... les cicatrices...

-Je veux dire, après tout, c'est toi qui m'avais provoqué. Menacé de me torturer, même. » continua Potter, n'ayant apparemment pas conscience de l'effondrement structurel que venait de subir l'univers mental de Draco, dans lequel Potter squattait la première marche sur le podium de l'intégrité et de la morale.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas _du tout_ impressionné par ce genre de raisonnement, même si la logique utilisée ici s'apparentait assez à la sienne. En temps normal. Potter était peut être le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais il n'était pas autorisé à devenir soudainement un pro de la rhétorique, et sûrement pas aussi tard dans leur carrières respectives.

L'idée d'ôter sa chemise afin d'exposer les preuves physiques restantes de l'incident traversa l'esprit de Draco, histoire de voir si le ton de Potter s'en trouverait affecté. Puis il se souvint du miroir, et refusa de perdre plus de temps. Il recommençait à avoir la nausée.

« Bien, d'accord, oublions tout cela », dit-il rapidement, échouant bizarrement à mêler une dose de sarcasme à ses propos.

« Cela ne me dérange pas tellement de toute façon, et comme tu sembles être attaché à l'idée de porter des cicatrices en permanence, je comprends que les miennes ne te dérangent pas plus que cela. »

Ça ne valait pas le coup. Si Potter voulait se venger en le torturant à coup de psychologie inversée (une réelle inspiration pour faire échec et mat lors d'un jeu d'échec à Serpentard), Draco n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

De façon surprenante, cependant, Potter eut l'air un peu déconcerté par la mention des cicatrices. Cela rendit Draco content. Peut être que cette petite dose de culpabilité administrée tardivement empêcherait l'autre enfoiré[1] de dormir pendant quelques nuits. Bien fait pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là de toute façon, Potter ? » cracha Draco, ouvrant les yeux pour pouvoir fusiller l'autre adolescent du regard, et parce qu'il désirait vraiment obtenir une réponse cette fois-ci. Il avait affaire ici soit aux conséquences du karma le plus diabolique (et tortueux) qui existe, une sorte de karma joyeusement sadique par dessus le marché, soit Potter avait régressé et était de nouveau la victime de l'obsession qu'il avait de traquer les moindres mouvements de Draco.

Potter rougit; une magnifique vague pourpre recouvrit ses joues, et Draco se reprit à espérer. Un voyeur est toujours préférable à la justice divine : article 678 du code Malefoy.

« Tu me suis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, qui, d'accord il l'admettait, ne réussit qu'en partie à cacher son soulagement (non pas que Potter eût l'air de remarquer quoi que ce fut.) Il se raidit tandis qu'il examinait la courte liste des raisons qui avaient pu pousser Potter à le surveiller. L'idiot à lunettes ne pensait quand même pas que Draco était toujours aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il avait été innocenté lors du procès, non ?

Il est vrai qu'en tant que fils de l'un des principaux Mangemorts ayant participé à des actes de torture et, pire, en tant que porteur du tatouage tristement célèbre, il avait été considéré coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais grâce au témoignage de Potter, et après serment sous Veritaserum, toutes les charges contre lui avait été retirées.

Après le procès, Draco avait vaillamment essayé d'oublier la participation de Potter, mais n'en n'avait jamais été tout à fait capable. Lorsqu'il était revenu à l'école, il était décidé à éviter le benêt benoît à tout prix, principalement pour ne pas avoir à le remercier. Draco avait un dette envers Potter, et l'idée le tuait.

Apparemment, Potter n'avait pas reçu le message. Pour l'amour de Merlin, que lui voulait encore le Héros du Peuple ? Sûrement ne lui avait-il pas épargné un séjour à Azkaban s'il l'avait suspecté de s'adonner à des activités répréhensibles ?

Draco réprima un ricannement. L'acte le plus répréhensible dont il s'était rendu coupable récemment était de s'être introduit dans les cuisines de l'école. Il ne s'était même pas amusé à terroriser les Elfes de Maison; il n'en n'éprouvait toute simplement pas la moindre envie ces jours-ci. Il n'y était allé que parce que dernièrement, prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle n'était pas une option pour le seul ex-Mangemort reconnu à être retourné à l'école. En parlant de ça, Draco lui-même ne savait pourquoi il était revenu, honnêtement. Ce n'était pas comme si une bonne éducation allait lui permettre de décrocher un emploi dans aucune des communautés sorcières occidentales.

Finalement, Potter daigna lui donner une réponse. Peut-être lui avait-il fallu tout ce temps pour trouver une excuse valable. Draco était presque curieux de la connaître, même s'il était bien trop tard mainternant : le silence embarrassé qui avait suivi sa question avait déjà confirmé ses suspicions.

« Ne soit pas idiot, Malefoy. Pourquoi te suivrais-je ?

-C'est ce que je ne cesse de me demander » murmura Draco, qui tirait sur des fils dépassant du tapis couvrant le sol de la salle de classe inutilisée qui contenait de façon inexplicable ce satané miroir. «

« Est-ce à cause des cheveux ? Des conversations intellectuelles ? Ou s'agit-il seulement de bon vieux voyeurisme à l'ancienne ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai remarque que la porte était entrouverte, pas la peine de me faire une crise de narcissisme, répliqua sèchement Potter, qui semblait commencer à s'agiter. Draco se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient là. De quoi l'autre croyait-il qu'il s'agissait ? D'une séance de papotage entre amies ?

-Et nous revoilà avec un affront à ma mère, Potter, dit-il, fixant de façon délibérée le regard sur un point situé quelque part entre le visiteur inopportun et le miroir.

-Tu es tellement imbu de ta personne, Malefoy, répondit Potter, et cette fois sa voix semblait provenir de quelque part aux alentours de la porte. Reste-là toute la nuit à te noyer dans ton propre reflet, je n'en n'ai rien à faire... mais peut-être devrais-tu essayer de réfléchir un peu sur toi, essaye de chercher un peu sous la surface de ce que peut bien te montrer ce foutu miroir. »

De nouveau, Draco tourna brusquement la tête et son cou protesta contre le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir, mais Potter était déjà parti. Était-il possible qu'il sache quelque chose sur le miroir ?

Il devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ?

Le prochain épisode sera probablement publié dans une dizaine de jours. La traduction piétine en ce moment (cours+grippe=mauvais.)

Dernière note : personne n'a rien dit la dernière fois, alors je garde « Draco », je préfère la sonorité au « Drago » de la traduction française :) A part ça, faites-moi savoir si des erreurs sont passées à travers les relectures !

* * *

1NdlT : pas taper !! l'anglais est pire !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dorian Gray

NdlT : Vous savez ce que ça fait d'entendre son ordinateur faire "grouizik... pouf !" quand vous êtes en train d'écrire une dissertation ? Non ? ben moi si. Enfin bref. 3 semaines plus tard et après deux voyages au SAV on a (presque) tout récupéré et maintenant je suis une fan des clés usb. Donc voilà, après deux mois (waah !!), la partie 2, et la partie 3 (la dernière) sera postée d'ici dimanche, c'est traduit, ce n'est juste pas encore tout à fait du français. Et désolée pour l'attente, mais bon des fois il arrive des choses.

Comme d'habitude, si j'ai laissé des fautes, dites le moi.

* * *

Draco fixa des yeux le miroir tout en essayant d'ignorer l'image qui lui était présenté. Un paradoxe intéressant. Parce que Draco voyait tout, oh oui. L'image qui s'y offrait à lui donnait envie de s'arracher les yeux de la tête, bien sûr, mais cela ne suffirait pas à l'effacer sa mémoire.

Cela aurait été beaucoup, beaucoup plus simple si le miroir se contentait de lui montrer son reflet. Draco aurait toujours eu à faire face à un spectacle tragique (il ne se faisait aucune illusion quand à son apparence physique actuelle), mais au moins celui-là n'était pas inattendu. Ce n'était pas que Draco ait jamais vraiment admiré son propre physique, mais il était conscient du fait que les quelques dernières années ne lui avaient pas exactement été bénéfiques.

Il y avait un prix à payer en conséquence de son engagement au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce prix incluait un tribut sur la santé de chaque Mangemort. Sous ses yeux, ses cernes ressemblaient à des traces d'encre étalées sur le parchemin d'un élève négligent. Les traits de son visage autrefois finement ciselés s'étaient davantage aiguisés, et il penchait maintenant vers une minceur maladive. En général, sa pâleur exagérée associée à un manque de sommeil évident avaient pour conséquence de lui donner ce qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'air malade d'un loup garou à la veille d'une pleine lune. Pas exactement le teint de pêche désiré par les masses.

Mais enfin, il s'était plus ou moins habitué aux miroirs ordinaires. Il évitait de regarder dedans, bien sûr, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre si l'envie lui prenait de vérifier. Pour être honnête, il s'étonnait que quiconque puisse avoir envie de le regarder tant qu'il serait dans cet état – et pourtant, Draco aurait pu jurer que Potter l'avait observé depuis la table de Gryffondor ce matin même pendant le petit déjeuner. Faites confiance à Potter pour agir de la sorte. En y repensant, Potter était connu pour son amitié envers les loups garous. Ou avait été connu pour ça.

Draco frémit.

Aussi hideux, dépravé et terrifiant qu'était le reflet présenté par le miroir, Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas résister l'envie de revenir. Il fallait qu'il voie. Il fallait qu'il voie, afin de pouvoir se rassurer, encore et encore, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir. Régulièrement, il balayait du regard les mots gravés dans le cadre du miroir, et, à chaque fois, prétendait ne pas comprendre le langage utilisé.

« Toujours en train de t'admirer, Malefoy ? »

Les épaules de Draco se tendirent instantanément, et il réprima avec peine un couinement de surprise. Non, pas _de nouveau_.

« Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'épier ? demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à obtenir une réponse positive. Ça commence à être fatiguant ton histoire.

De manière horriblement exaspérante, parce qu'à la fois décontractée et résignée, Potter osa hausser les épaules.

-J'ai rien de mieux à faire, pour être honnête. Et je ne suis pas particulièrement inquiet quand à savoir si cela te déçoie que je décide de continuer à te suivre maintenant que je commence à maîtriser la technique.

Draco se hérissa. La logique n'avait pas sa place dans ces débats.

-Pourquoi mon opinion de toi t'inquiéterait-elle de toute façon ? finit-il par dire, tournant son regard furieux vers la glace placée devant lui. Pourquoi ne retournes-tu à tes foules dévouées ?

-Si passer ma journée à écouter mes fans me dire combien je suis merveilleux était ce que je désirais, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'essaierai d'avoir une conversation avec toi Malefoy, tu ne crois pas ?

Draco sourit malgré lui.

-Voyeur _et _masochiste – eh bien Potter, tout ça commence à devenir intéressant.

Potter renacla.

-Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles savoir ce que je pense de toi Malefoy. Particulièrement concernant la partie où tu passes des heures à regarder dans ce miroir.

-Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. » Pour une quelconque raison, Draco ne réussit pas à trouver la motivation nécessaire pour délivrer cette dernière réponse de son habituel ton acerbe. Il continua plutôt à regarder droit devant lui, en direction du miroir enveloppé d'un faible scintillement, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans la paire d'yeux gris face à lui. Il sentait au bord des larmes, mais se refusa d'offrir à Potter l'occasion d'être témoin d'une deuxième performance, à tout prix.

Lorsque Potter repris la parole, son sourire moqueur transparut dans le ton de sa voix :

« Vraiment, Dorian ?

Draco détourna brièvement son regard du miroir. Pendant quelques instants au moins, l'étouffante impression de catastrophe imminente fut reléguée à l'arrière plan, remplacée par un sentiment d'incrédulité.

-As-tu finalement complètement craqué, Potter ? Je sais que tu n'emploies jamais mon prénom (non pas que je t'autorise à le faire), mais je m'attendrais tout de même à ce que tu sois capable de...

-Dorian Gray, imbécile, » répondit Potter, et oui, il arborait effectivement un stupide sourire moqueur. Sourire qui disparut peu après, Draco continuant à exprimer sa confusion à travers un regard meurtrier fixé sur le stupide visage du Gryffondor. « C'est un personnage dans un roman Moldu, offrit Potter en guise d'explication. Il échange son âme contre une beauté éternelle. Et lorsqu'il s'adonne ensuite à des actions malfaisantes, elles sont reflétées sur son portrait au lieu de son visage.

Draco fit mine d'écarquiller les yeux comme si cette dernière remarque le choquait profondément.

-Tu penses que la raison pour laquelle je réussis à garder ce corps de rêve c'est que j'ai vendu mon âme ? »

La suggestion était désopilante, et l'ironie palpable. Il refusa de regarder en direction du miroir.

Pendant un instant, Potter sembla être sur le point de s'étrangler. Distraitement, Draco se demanda si cette réaction pouvait être due à une soudaine maitrise de ses capacités jusque là inexploitées de faire de la magie sans baguette, peut être un _crucio_ formulé par son subconscient.

« Mon dieu, non !

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup, alors, renifla Draco, se sentant ridiculement déconcerté.  
Potter, de son côté, donnait sérieusement l'impression de vouloir changer le sujet de conversation. Immédiatement.

-Ok, donc qui est la plus belle d'entre toutes ?1

-Je te demande pardon ?

Certainement, Draco avait mal entendu.

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'il s'agit tout de même d'un miroir maléfique, non ?

On aurait presque dit que Potter souriait. Lunatique.

-Ah, heu oui en effet, Draco s'empressa d'acquiescer, c'est bien cela. Un miroir maléfique. Mauvais. Qui montre des choses fausses, complètement fausses.

Un faible bruit, en direction de la porte, précéda une discrète exclamation de surprise, comme si Potter s'était surpris à faire un pas en avant sans le vouloir.

-Sûrement pas, » affirma-t-il (de façon assez mystérieuse pensa Draco avec irritation). « Impossible.

-Oh, je t'assure que si, dit Draco, désireux de corriger n'importe lequel des malentendus qui aurait pu s'immiscer dans leur conversation. Je n'ai jamais vu un reflet aussi disgracieux et laid de ma vie, et j'ai partagé une salle de bain avec Cra... »

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Draco ferma lentement les yeux, et il dut respirer par le nez pendant un moment.

Potter, faisant preuve d'une sensibilité atypique, resta silencieux.

« Désolé, repris finalement Draco, le son de sa voix étrange et rauque à ses oreilles. Je crois que j'en était à commenter sur la nature maléfique et malicieuse de ce miroir ?

-D'accord, alors maintenant je suis curieux, dit Potter tandis qu'il s'approchait, et, avec un impudence incroyable, s'agenouilla sur morceau de tapis situé bien trop près de Draco à son goût.

-Curieux ?

-Je viens juste de me souvenir où j'ai vu ce miroir auparavant, » répondit doucement Potter, le regard fixé sur l'objet susdit, de façon tellement intense que Draco se sentit pris d'appréhension. S'il y prêtait trop d'attention, pensa Draco (de façon plutôt illogique), peut-être que Potter allait voir ce que Draco lui-même voyait, et la conséquence directe d'une chose pareille serait l'arrivée de la fin du monde, et Draco aurait à en finir avec ses jours, au moyen, eh bien, de quoi que ce fût qui se trouvât dans ses poches à ce moment là, et il était quasiment certain que _cela_ impliquait avoir recours à la bogue d'un châtaigne et l'emballage d'un sandwich. Une mort lente en perspective. Et peu soignée avec ça.

Draco repoussa une rapide sensation de vertige, et remarqua soudain que Potter se trouvait bien trop silencieux à son goût.

« Tu tiens toujours un inventaire mental de tous les miroirs que tu croises ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur. Réfléchir à un suicide à coup de bogues de châtaigne n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se concentrer sur la création d'insultes originales.

Avec une soudaineté déconcertante, Potter tourna le regard vers Draco, un étrange reflet dans les yeux. Le vert sembla teinté de quelque chose ressemblant horriblement à de la compassion.

« Tu sais de qui il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais en effet ce qu'est un miroir, Potter, répondit Draco, et le sentiment d'appréhension se trouva soudainement renforcé.

-Dumbledore m'a expliqué de quoi il s'agissait en première année, continua Potter, et il s'orienta de nouveau en direction du miroir, le regard posé sur la surface polie reflétant une avidité à peine masquée. Il m'a dit de ne pas passer trop de temps à penser à ce que j'y voyais. Il ne montre pas ton reflet tu sais, mais ton désir le plus cher, ajouta-t-il, sa compassion pour Draco cette fois-ci clairement affichée sur le visage moitié caché par la paire d'horrible lunettes.

-Non, tu te trompes, » chuchota violemment Draco, et il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir parlé plus fort pour éviter ainsi de paraître aussi terrifié. Il se râcla la gorge et répéta, « Non, tu te trompes complètement. Vraiment » insista-t-il, histoire d'être bien, bien clair. Non pas que Potter puisse voir ce que lui voyait.

Glissant la main dans la poche, Draco effleura la bogue de châtaigne.

« Tu sais ce que je vois ? demanda Potter, et, encore une fois, son attention fût dirigée vers le miroir.

-Un idiot à lunettes avec un surréaliste aveugle en guise de coiffeur ?

Cette brillante démonstration de ce qu'un esprit aiguisé est capable de produire fut soit manquée, soit ignorée, par l'idiot à lunettes en question.

-Exactement la même chose que ce que je voyais à l'époque, ou presque, poursuivit Potter, le ton léger et mélancolique à la fois, et ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Je suis entouré de ma famille – sauf que cette fois Dumbledore est là. Et Professeur Lupin aussi, il a toujours le porte-document rapiécé qu'il avait en troisième année. Et Sirius, » murmura-t-il, et Draco fut surpris par l'expression d'envie désespérée qui brillait dans ces yeux verts.

Il avait entendu des rumeurs reliant Potter au scandale de l'évasion de Sirius Black pendant la période qu'il avait passé aux côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En dépit des apparences, Draco s'était sentit concerné par la perte de son ennemi d'enfance, qui s'était retrouvé ainsi privé de toute figure paternelle. Cela dit, plus récemment, il s'était surtout sentit de nouveau de plus en plus jaloux.

« Heu..., commença-il, et eu la nette impression d'avoir été abandonné par son habituelle loquacité, je suis, heu, je suis désolé.

Et il était sincère. Cela le surprit. Cela l'inquiéta, également, et il continua de regarder partout sauf en direction du miroir, au risque de paniquer.

-On est tous désolés, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry – non Potter, franchement, qu'est-ce qui venait de le prendre ? Draco était pratiquement convaincu que _Potter_ n'avait pas l'intention d'avoir l'air aussi moralisateur que ses mots pouvaient le laisser paraître, mais il choisit de suivre cette ligne d'interprétation parce que son rôle, après tout, était bien celui de la métaphorique bête noire du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, quoi qu'en dise – reflète ? – le satané miroir.

-Oui, on est tous tellement désolés, répéta-t-il, arborant de nouveau un sourire sarcastique, et se sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussit à écraser cet espèce de petit jappement interne sensé lui servir de conscience. Je parie que tu pleures dans ton lit chaque soir, complètement éperdu à l'idée d'avoir sauvé le monde entier et d'avoir par la même occasion assuré ta position en tant que héros le plus mal habillé de notre société.

Draco aurait pu continuer dans la même veine pendant un moment – et pourtant il sentit ses lèvres se coller l'une à l'autre lorsque Potter commença à le dévisager avec une minutie extrême.

-Est-ce que tu pleures dans ton lit le soir, Draco ? » demanda-t-il, et sa voix était tellement douce et serieuse que Draco en oublia presque d'être totalement outragé par l'emploi sans précédent de son prénom. Potter, cependant, n'attendit pas sa réponse, et de toute façon Draco n'en avait aucune de prévue. « Parce que moi oui. La plupart du temps je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Ne sachant que dire, ni que faire, Draco baissa le yeux, fuyant ce regard qui en voyait trop, et se massa le cou d'une main légèrement tremblante.

-D'après moi, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu viens ici, continua Potter, et Draco aurait pu parier n'importe quoi que ces yeux n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ou du moins, celle pour laquelle tu es venu ici au départ. Et je pense que tu continues à venir pour la même raison que moi.

A ces mots, Draco leva abruptement la tête, et il fut pris au piège par le regard incisif qu'il rencontra.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu ? souffla-t-il, sentant la vieille sensation de panique revenir s'insinuer dans ses veines à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Potter, qui s'était assis plus confortablement entre temps, repris sa position agenouillée pendant quelques instants, les yeux posés sur Draco, une expression indiscernable sur le visage.

-Par curiosité. »

Et sur ces paroles, il se le va et quitta la salle de classe désaffectée. Draco, la tête baissée, écouta les bruits de pas s'éloigner, étouffés par le tapis usé jusqu'à la corde, et totalement incapable d'effacer de son esprit l'image d'une paire d'yeux scrutateurs et troublants.

* * *

1Formulation neutre en anglais (ni masculin ni féminin). Forcément, en français ça marche moins bien...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le Miroir du Rised

**N/A** : Voilà ! Le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !  
**NdlT** : Ben... pareil :) Aussi, mes excuses à **isolella** qui avait laissé un commentaire en mars dernier ! J'ai oublié de te remercier pour tes encouragements qui m'ont fait très plaisir :S J'espère que tu es toujours là et que la suite de l'histoire n'a pas été décevante :)

Aussi, j'ai transmis vos réactions à Froody (l'auteure) dans mon message l'informant que j'avais fini la traduction.

* * *

« Tu peux enlever ta cape maintenant, » dit Draco, le ton de sa voix n'ayant pu trahir un plus grand manque de surprise.

Après un instant sûrement dû à la surprise d'avoir été découvert, Potter apparut, un membre après l'autre, l'air perturbé. Une cape d'invisibilité donc. Soudain bien des incidents restés jusque là sans explications se trouvaient éclaircis. Draco laissa un regard envieux s'attarder quelques moments sur les plis argentés de la pièce tissu abandonnée de façon peu cérémonieuse sur le tapis. Il aurait à faire en sorte de trouver de quoi « persuader »Potter de le laisser emprunter le vêtement si utile.

« Comment as-tu... ? commença Potter, mais il s'interrompit lorsque Draco le coupa d'un getse de la main autoritaire. Potter eut l'air plutôt choqué.

-Chut, Potter, fit Draco, qui, après deux intrusions malvenues, refusa cette fois-ci de se sentir intimidé par la présence de son espion Griffondor. Ta famille Moldue ne t'as-t-elle jamais appris que c'est la curiosité qui a tué le Nargol1 ?

-Pas _exactement_, non, réussit à articuler Potter, et son air surpris laissa place à un sourire réticent.

-Faites confiance aux Moldus et voyez où ça vous mène, murmura Draco, qui, levant les yeux au ciel, se trouva étrangement soulagé de voir le sourire de Potter reprendre un tour moqueur, plus en accord avec leurs habituelles interactions. Tout ceci était extrêmement déconcertant.

-Est-ce encore un autre proverbe sorcier, ou juste l'un des tiens ? » le taquina Potter (le _taquina_ ? Potter avait osé taquiner Draco ?), et Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'était laissé sourire en retour. Les choses venaient définitivement de prendre une tournure des plus déshonorantes.« Les Moldus ne sont pas tous mauvais tu sais, » continua Potter, décontracté.

Il s'avança, puis s'assit, choisissant de façon délibérée de garder le reflet du miroir hors de son champ de vision. Draco tourna brièvement le yeux en direction de la glace, mais il s'obligea à se concentrer sur le babillage de Potter.

« A part ma famille, bien sûr.

-La seule chose que je ne comprends vraiment pas c'est... comment font-ils pour vivre sans magie ? » dit Draco, se sentant pour la première fois obligé de s'expliquer. « C'est contre nature ! Les Cracmols sont déjà suffisamment étranges. Mais au moins ils savent qu'il leur manque quelque chose. Mais les Moldus, il grimaça, remarquant que Potter ne l'avait pas immédiatement interrompu, ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Ils essayent juste de compenser leurs faiblesses, et ils ne voient même pas, ils ne voient pas...

-Cela t'effraie-t-il de voir à quel point des gens peuvent être puissants sans avoir recours à la magie ?

Draco eut la nette impression qu'il était en train de se faire réprimander sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et se hérissa, confus.

-Mon père m'a tout expliqué sur les bombes atomiques, lança-t-il avec véhémence, et se sentit automatiquement se tasser sur lui même. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se fier aux opinions de son père. _Cela étant dit, cette fois-ci l'argument est toujours valable._

-Les gens aiment bien se tuer les uns les autres, je suppose, » répondit Potter, une ombre passant apparaissant soudainement sur son visage. Tout aussi soudainement, elle disparut, et Draco fut décontenancé lorsqu'un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres du Griffondor. « Qui sait pourquoi quiconque éprouve le besoin de faire des choses aussi horribles ?

Draco marmonna de façon indistincte, essayant de défendre son argument sans pour autant s'engager dans quoi que ce fût.

-Qui sait pourquoi nous désirons quoi que ce soit ? » continua Potter, se laissant emporter dans l'une des tirades philosophiques auxquelles il était parfois sujet depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco était sur le point de lui donner un aperçu du fond de sa pensée, histoire de lui expliquer exactement pourquoi son départ était en ce moment _désirable_, lorsque Potter posa sur lui un regard connaisseur. « Dis moi, que désires-tu Draco ?

Apparemment, Potter était déterminé à maintenir ce semblant de camaraderie qui semblait s'être traitrement insinué entre eux. Draco sentit la transpiration commencer à perler, bien visible, sur son front et refusa de regarder dans le miroir.

-Je te dirai ça quand que je le saurai.

-Que vois-tu dans le miroir ? insista Potter, ayant honnêtement l'air curieux. Draco haïssait, haïssait, haïssait ces satanés Griffondor trop fouin... inquisiteurs pour leur bien.

-Mon épouvantard.

-Sans vouloir te contrarier, Draco, dit Potter, essayant très manifestement de ne pas sourire, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être très sûr de toi en ce moment, déstabilisé par quelque chose peut-être ?

-Non, tu as cette impression toi aussi ? » demanda Draco, laissant échapper un rire un peu sec. « Vraiment ? Choquant.

-Ça ne peut pas être mauvais à ce point, si ? Potter s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin. Après tout, tu es en train de parler à un « voyeur _et _masochiste ».

-En effet, dit Draco, plus à lui même qu'à qui que ce fût d'autre, et il laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux. Peut être que s'il parvenait à se recroqueviller suffisamment sur lui-même, il réussirait à créer un cocon, et se plongerait dans une léthargie d'une durée s'approchant de la mention « éternité » sur l'échelle du temps.

-Tu sais, » continua Potter, ignorant de toute évidence la nature métamorphique que venaient de prendre les pensées de Draco, « quelque soient les choses perverses que tu vois dans ce miroir, ce n'est vraiment pas bon de les laisser devenir un obsession. Tu devrais lâcher prise, Draco.

Il s'arrêta, le silence se prolongea, et la tension montante devint palpable. Irrité, Draco finit par lever la tête.

-Quelque chose à ajouter, Potter ? Je te conseillerais de cracher le morceau tout de suite avant que je n'émerge, transformé en un spécimen de papillon rare et létal.

Pendant un instant, Potter eut l'air perplexe, mais décida d'acquiescer de toute façon.

-Tu ne... comment dire, ton désir le plus cher n'est pas le retour de Voldemort ou quelque chose de ce genre, si ?

-Merlin, non, » s'empressa-t-il de dire, se sentant nauséeux à la simple pensée d'une nouvelle résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Bien, alors, dit Potter, l'air soulagé bien que toujours hésitant, est-ce que tu nourris des ambitions cachées concernant une future accession au poste de Dictateur Maléfique ?

-Pas vraiment non, le Balafré. Je sais que c'est ta place, ne t'inquiète pas.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

-Dans ce cas je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être horrible à ce point... à moins que tu ne sois attiré par les Elfes de Maison, ou quelque chose de similaire. »

Draco s'obligea à rire, mais le résultat ressembla étrangement à un couinement horrifié, et il se recroquevilla de nouveau. _Arrête d'essayer de deviner, s'il te plaît arrête !_ « Elfe de Maison » était déjà trop près de la vérité. Enfin, pas près _à ce point là_, ça s'était tout simplement dégoûtant, et il ne parviendrait jamais à effacer _cette_ image de sa mémoire, mais « attiré »...

« Heu, l'interrompit Potter, qui resta assis là, l'air un peu anxieux et hésitant et bien trop confus pour permettre à Draco d'oublier que ses pensées venaient juste d'être complètement détournées par une suggestion stupide.

-Eh bien, allez, lance-toi alors, dit Draco, suffisamment irrité pour oublier qu'il était supposé éviter d'encourager de nouvelles spéculations.

Potter toussota, se râcla la gorge :

-Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? demanda-t-il, clairement inconfortable.

-Je t'ai vu, imbécile.

-A travers ma cape ?

-Non, renifla Draco, roulant les yeux, dans le miroir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

_Oh, Merlin, non. Impossible. _Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait juste de dire_.  
_  
Les deux adolescents se figèrent, choqués. Lentement, très lentement, Draco se laissa retomber dans sa position initiale et essaya de passer à travers le plancher sans faire d'histoires inutiles. Pour être honnête, cela aurait peut-être été plus facile s'il avait eu une baguette magique. Oh, ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour la bogue de châtaigne de la nuit précédente...

« Dans le miroir ? » répéta Potter, très lentement, et Draco, bien que se refusant à écouter quoi que ce fût de plus, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le ton de sa voix trahissait incrédulité et surprise. « _Ce_ miroir ?

-Non, mon miroir de poche, » ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Draco, qui s'en mordit aussitôt les doigts (et cela aurait été extrêmement douloureux s'il ne s'était pas agi d'une expression). « Oui ce satané miroir du _Désir_. Maintenant, s'il te plaît laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis quasiment certain que cela ne va pas être facile de me suicider avec pour toute arme une pauvre dragée de Berthie Crochue.

-A part si elle est saveur crotte de nez, dit Potter au loin, qui semblait être en train de se préparer à quitter de façon précipitée la Chambre de la Folie et du Désespoir.

-Tu as bien raison, » répondit Draco, déjà en train de mâcher. « Mais non. Tarte à la mélasse. C'est bien ma chance.

-Oh, désolé, » dit Potter en hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était en train de dire, ou pourquoi il s'excusait, ou de ce que le concept « d'excuse » entaillait. Aux bruits provenant de sa direction, il choisit ensuite d'essuyer des mains couvertes de sueur sur ses robes de sorcier. Répugnant. Draco eût préféré qu'il se fût abstenu.  
« Eh bien, heu, » poursuivit-il, clairement de retour à son niveau habituel en termes de capacités oratoires. « Heuu donc...

-Faites que ma mort soit rapide, murmura Draco, commençant déjà à se faire une idée assez claire de ce à quoi l'Enfer ressemblerait.

-Pourrais-tu te lever, s'il te plaît ? »

Draco ouvrit un oeil, et se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence complètement inattendue d'une main tendue dans son champ de vision. Il ouvrit l'autre oeil, et constata que la main était reliée à un Potter certainement bien cramoisi. S'attendant à un sentiment de soulagement, et n'éprouvant finalement qu'une vague de misère, Draco se pencha en avant et accepta l'aide du Sauveur dont le complexe du chevalier ne lui permettait de toute évidence de comprendre un tant soit peu l'expression « laisser quelqu'un en paix ».

Aussitôt que possible, Draco retira sa main brûlante et la serra contre lui, se sentant étrangement réconforté par l'idée qu'il était complètement impossible pour lui d'avoir l'air plus pathétique qu'à l'instant même.

« Garde juste ça pour toi, d'accord ? demanda-t-il à ses chaussures, maudissant en silence l'inventeur des miroirs.

-Draco ? »

Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de relever la tête, mais le fit de toute façon. Après tout, Potter était son désir le plus cher; Draco ne pouvait probablement pas lui refuser quoi que ce fût. La fée du Karma était décidément en train de bien s'amuser à ses dépens.

Draco leva lorsque son regard croisa enfin celui de son compagnon forcé, il fut surpris de constater la proximité de deux immenses sphères vertes à l'expression désespérément honnête.

« Potter ? laissa-t-il s'échapper, le son de sa voix dangereusement proche de la hauteur du couinement, et recula instinctivement, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et le propriétaire de ce regard troublant.

-Appelle-moi Harry, d'accord ?

-Okay, d'accord, concéda Draco, qui poursuivit cependant ses efforts d'évasion.

-Tu m'aimes vraiment bien ? demanda pensivement Harry.

-Le miroir dit oui, répondit Draco, qui ne tenait réellement pas à se poser la même question. Draco Intérieur répondit « oui » aussi, mais Draco fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il avait le droit de garder un peu de dignité, tout de même.

Harry se contenta de sourire, et Draco sentit le mur se presser froidement contre son dos.2 Il frissonna lorsque son pull-over trop fin laissa la fraicheur s'infiltrer. Il trembla de nouveau lorsque des mains s'emparèrent délicatement de ses avant-bras, mais cette fois le froid n'y était pour rien.

Sans qu'il leur donnât permission, ses yeux allèrent se poser sur les lèvres de Harry, qui se trouvaient être très roses, un peu comme si elles avaient été mordillées récemment. Tandis que Draco poursuivait ses observations, la lèvre inférieure fût saisie par les incisives de la mâchoire supérieure. Un signe de nervosité étrangement attachant.

Presque inconsciemment Draco se sentit imiter le mouvement, saisissant sa propre lèvre inférieure, puis la relâchant pour pouvoir passer rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres. Harry haleta ou soupira ou expira, Draco n'était pas exactement sûr duquel il s'agissait, mais ce fut doux et tendu et d'un certaine façon _excitant_.

« Donc, hum, est-ce le même conseil que Dumbledore t'avais donné en première année ? demanda Draco, tentant une approche décontractée, mais ne réussissant qu'à se remémorer des souvenirs inconfortables.

-Pas vraiment. » répondit Harry, mais lui n'avait pas l'air d'être en train de se concentrer du tout sur la conversation à ce moment là, ce qui marchait de façon certaine en faveur de Draco. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tué Dumbledore de sa propre main, plutôt l'inverse en fait, mais le sentiment de culpabilité était toujours présent et il était en train de pointer son nez de nouveau, tel Cerbère lors d'un entracte à l'opéra3.

Entre temps, la pression sur les bras de Draco ne s'était pas allégée, bien au contraire.

« Et toi, » commença Draco, qui s'éclaircit ensuite bruyamment la voix, « et toi heu..., » il se remémora qu'il n'était pas possible pour lui de s'humilier plus, non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire de tout façon, « et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, pour être honnête, répondit Harry, la voix stable, se contentant de fixer Draco du regard, ignorant la panique apparente dans ses yeux.

-D'accord, dit Draco, se sentant un peu perdu, même si dans position actuelle, maintenu contre un mur, il ne lui était pas vraiment possible d'aller se promener bien loin.

-Mais je crois que oui, » ajouta Potter, s'approchant un peu plus, Draco inspirant brusquement entre les dents en réaction, « et je ne pense pas qu'un miroir puisse m'aider à mettre ça plus au clair.

-Tant qu'on met ça au clair, continua Draco, trouvant un peu de réconfort dans l'échange d'inepties. Peut-être était-ce cela, la source de la fameuse bravoure des Griffondors.

-Ne vas-tu donc jamais te taire ? » soupira Harry, et Draco, lui, retint son souffle, et il se contenta plutôt de regarder, abasourdi, les lèvres mordillées se rapprocher de plus en plus, et finalement venir se presser, toucher, sursauter, contre les siennes.

Puis, finalement, Draco recommença à respirer, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent progressivement, et le mur s'éloigna de son son dos tandis qu'il se penchait en avant, acceptant ce qui était sans erreur possible supposé être un baiser. Il le ressentait comme un baiser; il se sentait au paradis. Un petit bruit s'échappa du fond de sa gorge (ou de celle de Harry), mais dans tous les cas c'était enivrant, et il se retrouva les mains dans la chevelure ébouriffée qu'il avait désespérément haïe pendant près de sept ans, des mèches de cheveux entortillées autour des doigts.

Bien que son pouls s'accélérât, que ses lèvres se séparassent doucement, délicatement contre celles de Harry (puis, progressivement, de moins en moins délicatement), il sentit sa confiance lui revenir. Oh, les sensations ainsi créées étaient délicieuses. Il pouvait retirer des avantages de cette situation. S'aidant du mur sans le voir, il s'arrangea pour repousser Potter violemment vers le centre de la pièce, leurs pas quelque peu chancelants, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le froid caractéristique du verre contre sa main tendue.

Arborant un air triomphant, il s'écarta des lèvres enthousiastes de Potter, et observa la paires d'yeux verts dilatés se focaliser de nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir ce que j'ai aimé à propos de ça, » dit-il, adressant un sourire sans réserves au Sauveur du monde sorcier à l'air plutôt hébété actuellement. « Mais dis moi une chose, Potter...

-Harry, coupa le deuxième adolescent, l'air décidément un peu ahuri.

-Dis-moi, _Harry_, en ce moment, exactement, que vois-tu dans le miroir ?

Harry cligna des yeux, et redirigea son regard sur le miroir devant lequel Draco les avait amenés.

-Pour commencer, moins de vêtements... » articula-t-il, et afficha finalement un sourire à son tour, et Draco se sentit heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il imaginait difficilement pourquoi il vendrait son âme en échange de la beauté éternelle, mais pour ces lèvres, eh bien, là était vraiment une autre question...

FIN

* * *

1Aloooooors bien sûr sinon c'est pas drôle (ou explication pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse) : en anglais "la curiosité est un vilain défaut = la curiosité a tué le chat." Je vous donne la traduction littérale sinon la ligne d'après ne marche pas.

2NdlT : oui c'est le mur qui se presse contre Draco. Pas Draco qui se presse contre le mur. Vous le prenez pour qui ? Un peureux ?

3Oui ben moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris sur ce coup là...

* * *

Des réactions ? Des suggestions pour les passages à problèmes ? Difficultés de compréhension ? Je ne mords pas et je réponds, normalement :D

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Bon weekend et bonnes lectures :)


End file.
